1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology and, more particularly, to an information processing system, a mobile information terminal, a server, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of data such as game-related data to which positional information indicating a specific position on a map is added may be uploaded to a server. Recently, mobile information terminals such as mobile game devices and smartphones have become popular. There are users who communicate with a server on a network using a mobile information terminal.
In comparison with desktop information processing devices, various constraints in hardware resources, communication band, etc. are imposed on mobile information terminals. We are of a view that there has not been sufficient proposal for technology capable of mitigating inconvenience experienced in designating positional information to be added to data.